1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of recommending friends by comparing interest keywords information among a plurality of terminals, and a server and terminal therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of smartphone users increases, users of social networking services (SNS) also increase. An SNS is a service enabling a user to form a relationship with many unspecified people. SNS users form new personal relationships, or enhance relationships with existing connections. However, according to currently provided social networking services, personal information may be open to other unspecified people, and as a result, users may feel insecure. In addition, a user may inadvertently form relationships with other users that do not have much in common with user.
Therefore, an efficient friend recommendation system is necessary that allows users having a particular bond or common interest to form a relationship.